Array structures that have a valid state associated with each entry needlessly consume power when reading an invalid entry or writing invalid data due to unnecessarily toggling nets (e.g., comparison circuitry) associated with the data bits corresponding to the invalid entry. For example, during a read operation, comparison circuitry associated with each row in the array structure will toggle despite the fact that any rows in the array structure that store an invalid data word do not provide usable output. Similarly, during an invalid write in which a valid bit is written to an invalid state, the data bits are written even though the data bits will never be used because the entry is invalid. For example, in a multi-threaded application where one or more threads are used to write invalid data (e.g., for debugging purposes), write wordlines, input latch clocks, and internal write bitlines (which may be on an elevated voltage domain for dual-rail macros) will needlessly toggle even though the invalid input data will not be used. Accordingly, when reading or writing an invalid entry in an array structure, unnecessary power consumption can occur because an invalid access may toggle wordlines, bitlines, high capacitance outputs, and/or other circuitry (or nets), which may be especially undesirable in low-power array structures such as those often used in battery-powered electronic devices. In particular, increased power consumption can lead to faster battery drain and shorter battery life, which tends to be an important consideration in many (if not all) battery-powered electronic devices. As such, there exists a need to reduce the unnecessary power consumption that may occur when performing invalid read and/or write operations in low-power array structures.